Talk:Duke Exeter
"Rather ironically, it appears that Duke's current facial features are nearly-identical to those of Baron Typhonus." ... o.o Jamesster.LEGO 17:45, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, puh-LEEZE. Don't start. Don't even THINK it. :P 14:57, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Heh, I was going to comment on his face a while back, but I see someone else had the same idea. :P ProfArchibaldHale 08:30, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Weird. I don't think that Duke Exeter is a spy for the Maelstrom. But, it would be an interesting turn of events. Njh3 00:50, October 22, 2011 (UTC)Noctis "Who knows, maybe the BARON is a spy for the BARON!" Uh, no duh. He looks weaker than a rank 3 knight. :P Yahooie7 20:31, December 11, 2011 (UTC)Yahooie7 More pictures? There should be a pic of him in his helmet, and one of a player in his outfit (or at very least, of the items. I have screen caps of the icon used for his shirt and pants (which were together as one item, like the Lego Club outfit) and the combination on my character. I think it is notable that the shirt of the outfit has a rather odd pattern, in that it looks plain, but has many patches of blue (fairly irregular, as if it is meant to be plain, or the designers didn't bother too much because it was to be hidden under armour). It is also strange that the pic used for it was just a torso, and it looked to me (from the small thumbnail) like a brown lace-up corset, for a female figure. JimmytheJamThing 01:01, February 2, 2012 (UTC) The person posting the 4th faction kits is different that the one who wrote the above paragraph. My version of the Sentinal 4th faction kit. Here it is: A Viking Imaganation=IM and Defense=DE Pants: 2IM and 2DE Shirt: 1IM and 3DE Helmet: 2IM and 2DE Looks: like a blue viking helmet Power: Makes you charge using the helmet as horns. Axe: 2IM Damage Combo: 3+3+3 Charge Up: Defends you or throws the axe. Shield: 2DE Power: The minifig puts the shield in front of him and a ghost dragon appears. The dragon breaths fire into a semi-circle doing up to 10 damage. Shoulder Pads: Looks: Like the knights only a bit more bougher Power: Shields appear and the cover your mini-fig. The shields cover the fig like a dome and then they explode blasting shields everwhere doing up to 15 damage. It is like the ultimate shield charge. I hope you liked it a lot. Tell me what you think and if I should post the valiant or another 4th faction kit for another faction. If I do I will be placing them in the faction leaders talk. Thanks for seeing, 01:00, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Whoever you are, I suggest you get an account and post these either on the LU Fannon wiki, or on your own talk or blog page. That had nothing to do with Duke, and spamming talk pages generally doesn't go down will with admins and seasoned wikipedians. I almost got blocked from wookiepedia for speculating on the height of an at-at, on the at-at talk page. That was on-topic, and I had my reasons, but it got deleted and I got sent an angry email. Can you see why posting this here is worse than that? :/ JimmytheJamThing 17:36, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Duke's alive! Hey guys, do you think would the Lego Group consider having a round-the-clock person to actually play as Duke Exeter on Lego Universe, if it comes back? It wold be nice to have an actual "conversation" with him, not only commands for missions. : 1. LU is NOT coming back. LEGO has already moved on to the Minifigure and Chima MMOs. 2. I seriously doubt that they would hire someone just to stand around and answer questions. Probably a lot of his time would be putting up with people asking him to do this and that. Besides, Duke's busy enough overseeing the battle on the grounds below. Plus, then people wouldn't be able to get their missions turned in. Vec 21:54, January 23, 2013 (UTC) : Those are some good viewing points that I failed to view. I do understand that Duke can never be controlled now. But I wil never, EVER give up hope for LU. A person can't just drop what they've been working on for 4 years. It may come back. I posted an idea (Good, but slightly foolish) to get LU to come back on Jamesster's talk page, but I doubt that it will work. Anyway, the point is, DON'T give up hope on LU! Cool Minigame Idea... I was thinking, wouldn't it be cool if, while LU was still up and running, there was a minigame that took place back in time (Like the Battle of Nimbus Station)? It could tell players there used to be a Sentinel outpost on Crux Prime, and it fell into ruin in a brutal Maelstrom surge. Players could defend Duke Exeter and the Temple in a battle. Once Duke escapes, players would fight in a group while the temple fell into shambles. If they are still alive at the end, when the temple is leveled, players could be forced to retreat until they are swallowed by an oncoming cloud of Maelstrom. When swallowed, they would experience the Maelstrom Vision, and reappear in Nexus Tower. Is this a good idea? I also need a name for the temple/outpost of the Sentinels. Please tell me. -The Super Sentinel Cool as that would be, coming up with new ideas isn't really what this website is about. -Anon